JONGLO - Cuddle
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Zelo ngambek karena Jongup lebih milih tidur dibandingkan main sama dia. (Bad sumarry as always)


Author : July

Main cast: B.A.P Moon Jongup & Choi Junhong / ZELO (JONGLO)

Support cast: B.A.P member

Gendre : Romance, BoyXBoy / Yaoi

Length : Ficlet/oneshot

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

.

.

**WARNING**:

No Bash!

**JUST LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE GENDRE OR THE PAIRING**

Typo's normal

.

.

**Cuddle**

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang beda, masih sama. Hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya masih sama saja, tidak ada yang berubah. Kedua member termuda di BAP itu duduk dikursi belakang didalam van, dikursi tengah terdapat Himchan, Daehyun dan Youngjae sedangkan sang leader Bang Yongguk duduk dikursi depan disamping supir, masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Lima menit sejak mobil van hitam itu bergerak meninggalkan sebuah gedung stasiun tv dan teman sebelah Junhong atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Zelo sudah menutup matanya erat, ternyata benar jika sang _Angel smile_, Moon Jongup memang sangat cepat untuk jatuh tertidur. Sorot mata layaknya bayi kecil yang entah mengapa masih dimiliki pria bertubuh tinggi itu tertuju pada teman duduknya dibangku belakang, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut lucu.

"Jongupie pasti lelah, biarkan dia tidur ne"

Suara husky itu mengintrupsi aksi Zelo memandangi Jongup yang tertidur. Seakan mengerti dengan arti pandangan Zelo pada Jongup, Himchan mencoba meminta pengertian sang adik kecil untuk tidak marah jika Jongup menggunakan waktunya untuk beristirahat, dia tau jika Zelo pasti ingin bermain dengan hyung kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam, Zelo masih terjaga. Sesekali jemarinya menggeser layar ponselnya, membaca ribuan pesan yang BABY kirimkan diberbagai SNSnya. Lelah memang merajai tubuhnya tetapi entah mengapa kedua matanya enggan untuk terpejam hingga kini penyandang julukan _Giant Baby_ ini memilih untuk berada diruang tamu dan sibuk dengan _gadget_ miliknya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum hyung, aku belum mengantuk"

Dengan segelas air putih yang baru saja diambilnya dari dapur Yongguk menghampiri sang adik yang duduk diruang tamu sederhana di dorm mereka. "Ini sudah hampir larut Junhongie" Yongguk menghempaskan bokongnya, duduk disamping Zelo. Dengan nyaman Zelo langsung bersandar pada bahu Hyung tertuanya itu.

"Aku masih ingin main hyung"

"Dan Jongup sudah tertidur, jadi tidak ada yang menemanimu?"

Hanya anggukan kecil yang menjawab Yongguk, tangannya menggasak lembut surai abu-abu itu. Sedikit memberikan rasa nyaman untuk sang adik, setidaknya Yongguk ingin memberikan rasa nyaman layaknya dirumah bagi mereka semua, para member dengan memberikan rasa kekeluargaan yang nyata.

"Kau sudah tau jadwal besok?"

"Ne, aku tau Hyung.

Baiklah, aku tidur sekarang"

Zelo bangkit dari posisinya bersandar dibahu Yongguk, berjalan menghampiri pintu berwarna coklat yang hanya berjarak lima meter dari ruang tamu diiringi gelengan pelan Yongguk dibelakangnya.

.

.

Zelo berbalik selesai menutup pintu kamarnya, diranjangnya kini sudah berbaring seseorang. Terlihat sangat lelap dalam tidurnya membuat helaan nafas pelan tercipta dari pria imut yang menurutnya memiliki tinggi diangka 184 cm itu tidaklah cukup tinggi.

Zelo duduk diatas tempat tidurnya menghadap Jongup yang kedua matanya telah terpejam, memandangi wajah damai sang hyung kesayangan dengan boneka matoki bermasker hijau didalam pelukannya.

"Kau bilang akan main denganku hyung"

Yang diajak bicara tidak bergeming, masih saja tertidur pulas. Zelo tahu jika mereka semua lelah dengan segala jadwal yang mengisi hari mereka dan itu juga yang pasti dirasakan oleh Jongup, dia pun sama tetapi Zelo hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Jongup, melakukan banyak hal dengan pria pecinta pokemon itu, Moon Jongup.

.

.

.

.

-Cuddle-

.

.

.

.

Bukannya tidak merasa jika pria imut yang kini betah duduk berdiam diri disamping Daehyun itu tengah menjaga jarak darinya, sepenuhnya Jongup menyadarinya dan dia juga tahu apa yang membuat pria imut kesayangannya itu bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ini, berikan padanya. Mungkin bisa membantu"

Tangan Jongup terulur untuk menerima satu kotak susu coklat yang Himchan tawarkan padanya. Usaha kecil untuk mengambil hati kekasih imutnya itu. Himchan menepuk bahu Jongup pelan, seakan memberikan semangat pada Jongup untuk bisa mengambil hati Zelo. Mereka tau jika Zelo sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik karena magnae kesayangan BAP itu selalu mengatakan pada para hyungnya jika dirinya tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik agar mereka tidak menganganggu Zelo dengan segala kelakuan jahil.

"Dengan senang hati aku memintamu pergi Daehyun hyung"

"Kau mengusirku eoh?"

Jongup mengangkat bahunya pelan yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan oleh Daehyun, membuat lirikkan Zelo tertuju padanya. Jongup duduk disamping Zelo tepat setelah Daehyun bangkit dari bangku panjang yang terdapat diruang tunggu mereka hari ini.

Mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sekotak susu, mencoba menarik perhatian Zelo dari ponselnya dengan menggoyang kotak susu itu dihadapan Zelo namun sayangnya Zelo masih enggan meresponnya.

"Semalam aku benar-benar lelah, jadi tanpa sadar tertidur begitu saja"

Lengan panjang yang dimiliki Jongup terasa sangat berguna saat ini, ketika dia dengan mudah bisa merangkul bahu bidang Zelo, membawanya bersandar didadanya. Jongup menusuk sedotan plastik pada kotak susu, sekali lagi menawarkannya pada Zelo.

"Minumlah selagi dingin, kau lebih suka yang dinginkan?"

Senyum manisnya tercipta begitu saja ketika bibir manis Zelo menghampiri sedotan dikotak susu yang ditawarkan Jongup, rencananya meluluhkan hati Zelo sekiranya berasil. Gemas, Jongup mengecup kilat pipi putih Zelo.

"Aish, hyung ,,,"

"Heeeheee mian"

Rona merah dipipi Zelo muncul dengan cepat, rasa malu karena dilihat hyungnya yang lain juga karena merasa tersipu akan sikap manis Jongup. Hanya bisa terkekeh ketika dengan manja Zelo semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, tangan kiri Jongup masih setia memegang kotak susu yang sedang Zelo nikmati.

"Jongup memang manis tidak seperti seseorang yang hanya sibuk memakan _cheesecake_nya"

Youngjae hanya mendengus pelan ketika menatap manis kedua member termuda mereka dan mendapati sang kekasih, Jung Daehyun kini sedang sibuk untuk tidak meningalkan jejak dari sekotak _cheesecake_ hasil dari pemberian BABY hari ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengannya?" monolog Youngjae masih dengan menatapi Daehyun.

"Karena jika kau mencintai Bbang, kau akan mati ditanganku Jaeaa" ucap Himchan berhasil membuat Youngjae harus terkaget dan menelan ludahnya pelan mendengar perkataan Himchan yang terdengar santai namun mengancam.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Jongup meringis pelan, gerak tangannya untuk mengenakan jaket terhenti ketika rasa nyeri itu menyerang dengan cepat. Bahunya ternyata belum sepenuhnya pulih, cidera bahu yang didapatnya pada One shot era masih menyisakan bekas.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya Zelo, namun dia juga sadar jika kini tubuhnya butuh istirahat lebih karena nyeri dipunggungnya kembali menyerang dan sangat tidak bijak jika Jongup berlatih dalam keadaannya seperti ini. Langkah kakinya kembali dibawa menuju kamar, niatnya untuk menghampiri Zelo di studio untuk latihan menari diurungkannya.

.

.

**ZELO96: UpJong Hyung, where're u?**

Duduk dikursi panjang yang menghadap kaca besar di studio, Zelo memposting foto itu bersamaan dengan pertanyaannya akan keberadaan kekasihnya Moon Jongup yang membuatnya menunggu sudah hampir satu jam.

Matanya melihat sekeliling studio yang sepi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang ada untuk menemaninya disini. Bosan menunggu Zelo kembali meraih ponselnya, menelpon salah satu hyungnya untuk bertanya mengenai keberadaan Jongup saat ini dan yang dipilihnya untuk dihubungi adalah Yongguk.

_"Terakhir aku lihat dia masuk kamar, wae? Kau dimana Junhongie?"_

"Studio dan aku akan pulang sekarang"

Tanpa mendengar respon Yongguk, Zelo memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka dan beranjak dari duduknya di bangku panjang studio menuju dorm yang letaknya tidak jauh dari studio. Lagi Jongup mengingkari janjinya, tadi siang dirinya berjanji jika mereka berdua akan latihan dance bersama malam ini yang nyatanya Zelo harus terima jika Jongup lebih memilih tidur dibandingkan latihan bersamanya.

Dering penanda panggilan masuk terus saja berbunyi mengiringi langkah Zelo menuju dorm, itu Jongup. Zelo hanya menekan tombol _silent _dalam upayanya menangani panggilan Jongup di ponselnya tanpa mau menjawab ataupun menolaknya.

Duduk bersandar pada dinding dekat dengan pintu masuk, Jongup menunggu Zelo sampai di dorm. Menutupi rasa nyeri yang masih sering muncul ketika Zelo terlihat dari balik pintu, wajah kekasihnya terlihat kecewa dan Jongup tau alasannya. Dia mengingkari janjinya lagi.

"Jun,,"

"Tidurlah, itu lebih baik untuk Hyung"

Jongup hanya bisa diam dan tidak memberikan pembelaan apapun untuk meluruskan salah paham yang mungkin sedang Zelo rasakan padanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Zelo mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, tidak mau lagi melihat sorot mata Zelo yang bersedih dengan kembali membahas cidera bahunya. Jongup masih bisa menahannya, lagi pula obat dokter masih setia dikonsumsinya untuk meredakan rasa nyeri yang masih sesekali muncul dan sepertinya itulah penyebab kini Jongup jadi mudah merasa lelah.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku tidur disini? Tadinya aku ingin tidur bersama Daehyun hyung, tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dengan Youngjae hyung untuk mengecek suhu badan"

Dengan langkah santai Zelo memasuki kamar Yongguk dimana ada Himchan disana sedang duduk diranjang Yongguk dengan sebuah majalah yang tengah dibacanya, sedangkah Yongguk dan Himchan harus menahan ekspresi wajah mereka untuk mendengar perkataan Zelo mengenai kegiatan dua _main vocal_ BAP itu.

"Tidak apa kan Hyung?"

Zelo menatap Himchan, seakan meminta ijin untuknya bisa tidur bersama dengan Yongguk malam ini. Yongguk dan Himchan saling pandang, Himchan tersenyum kecil kearah Yongguk sebelum menghampiri Zelo dan merangkulnya. "Ne, tidak apa. Kau tidur saja disini dan paksa saja hyungmu itu tidur jika dia masih berisik dengan peralatannya itu" ucap Himchan sambil menunjuk kearah Yongguk dan komputernya beserta _mixer_ kecil yang terdapat dikamarnya.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kami baik"

Yongguk berbalik, berpaling dari pekerjaannya dengan komputer untuk melihat kearah Zelo yang kini sudah duduk nyaman ditempat tidurnya. Yongguk duduk dikursi didepan komputer, memandangi wajah sedih yang terlihat pada adik kecilnya itu.

"Jangan menghindarinya. Jongup pasti punya alasan untuk tidak bermain denganmu"

"Aku tidur hyung"

Zelo berbaring, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang dipeluknya, menghindari percakapan lebih lanjut dengan Yongguk. Yongguk menarik bantal yang digunakan Zelo untuk menutupi wajahnya, mengulurkan tangannya pada Zelo.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur disini" Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Himchan demam,,"

"Himchan hyung baik-baik saja, ayolah hyung biarkan aku tidur disini"

Yongguk terdiam, dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa agar Zelo mau kembali ke kamarnya dengan Jongup.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

"Yak! Hyung!"

BRAK!

Himchan dan Jongup hanya bisa terdiam melihat Zelo yang berada dipunggung Yongguk, digendong selayaknya karung beras. "Kau tidur disini dan kau Moon Jongup selesaikan masalah kalian" titah sang leader menunjuk kearah dua magnae mereka dengan meraih tangan Himchan, menggenggamnya untuk keluar dari kamar dua magnae itu.

.

.

"Junhongie, hyung,,,"

"Aku mau tidur"

Zelo berbaring ditempat tidur, memunggungi Jongup. Tangan Jongup terulur untuk memberikan belaian lembut pada surai abu-abu dihadapannya, mengecup pucuk kepala Zelo pelan. Zelo berbalik, tepat ketika Jongup selesai mengecup kepalanya, menampakkan wajah yang meminta penjelasan. Dia melihat botol obat pada nakas disisi tempat dia berbaring.

"Itu,,"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika menjelaskannya sekarang hyung"

Tatapan Zelo serius kali ini, mereka mungkin memang masih terhitung remaja yang sedang kasmaran tetapi keduanya berjanji untuk saling jujur satu sama lain demi menjaga hubungan keduanya dengan baik.

"Bahuku ,, itu"

Zelo mengambil dengan cepat botol obat yang dilihatnya, membaca keterangan yang tertera dibotol tersebut dan sekiranya dia ingat jika obat tersebut yang dikonsumsi Jongup ketika bahunya cidera. "Kau masih sakit? Ini obat yang sama dengan punyamu dulukan. Kenapa tidak bilang padaku jika bahumu itu masih sakit hyung? kenapa hanya diam saja?".

Jongup merengkuh Zelo kedalam pelukannya sebelum terlambat sampai isakkan Zelo terdengar. Ini yang dia tidak ingin lihat, wajah Zelo yang bersedih mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak ingin dia dengar, suara tangis Zelo yang menangis karenanya. "Karena aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum karena ku, bukannya menangis seperti ini"

Zelo meremas belakang baju Jongup, mencoba menahan isakkannya. Dia tau bagaimana sakitnya begitu cidera bahu itu dialami oleh Jongup, dia mendengar teriakkan kecil Jongup ketika mendapatkan perawatan kala itu meski sekeluarnya dari ruang dokter seperti biasa Jongup hanya mengumbar senyum manisnya pada Zelo dan berkata jika dia baik-baik saja. Lantai licin membuat tangan Jongup terpeleset ketika hendak melakukan _hand stand _hingga menyebabkan tubuhnya terbanting kelantai dengan posisi bahu yang lebih dulu menghantam lantai dan posisi badan yang bertekuk semakin membuat berat tubuhnya bertumpu pada bahunya.

"Jangan menutupinya dariku jika kau sakit hyung" Zelo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jongup yang dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala. Zelo kembali memeluk Jongup, "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa" Zelo menggeleng didalam pelukkan Jongup, "Kau sakit hyung, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Jangan bohong".

"Ne, aku sakit. Jadi bolehkah jika aku tidur sambil memeluk kesayanganku ini" tanpa menjawab dengan kata Zelo kembali merengkuh tubuh Jongup, berbaring bersama dengan saling mendekap erat satu sama lain. Masih dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Jongup, Zelo merenggangkan dekapannya, memandangi wajah Jongup yang berhiaskan senyuman manis.

Wajahnya mendekat, menghampiri bibir tipis milik pria bermata sipit itu. Memagutnya pelan, merasai ciumannya pada sang kekasih hati. Tidak ada nafsu pada ciuman mereka, ciuman lembut yang hanya ingin menghantarkan rasa kasih sayang untuk satu sama lain, hanya ingin mengekspresikan cinta mereka dengan sebuah ciuman manis.

"Itu supaya Hyung cepat sembuh"

"Aku pasti akan cepat sembuh"

Kembali membenamkan kepalanya didada Jongup, mereka berdua akhirnya benar-benar terlelap dengan saling berpelukkan.

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

.

.

.

My first JONGLO couple story! Heehhee mian kalo jelek dan absurd. Kalau ada yang sadar, banyak fact mereka sih di FF ini ^^

Buat yang tanya kenapa FF 'Bioskop' (kalo ditulis pake bahas inggris takutnya kena block lagi) dihapus, itu karena (kayaknya) judulnya itu yang bikin acc Julz ke block, tapi Julz udah post ke blog kok jadi bisa baca aja disana.

Kalau ada yang nungguin Sunlight, kemungkinan minggu depan (paling cepat) next chapter-nya bakal di post. Harap maklum ya, Julz udah kerja soalnya, jadi waktu buat nulis cuma bisa pas weekend aja.

Btw, Happy Birthday Yoo Youngjae! Wish all the best for you #ForeverWithYoo my cutie Jaegie pieee ,

.

.

**Thanks to:**

(from Fake Fiance)

**Ngiweung – Nyenyee – zhiewon189 – Bbang93 – cupcake**

**Umari – chyu – she3nn0 – Guest – kezzww – peachpetals**

**Linkz account – DiraLeeXiOh – Baby – ibob**

.

(from Don't leave)

**Ngiweung – umari – siskayairawati – cupcake**

**Bbang93 – she3nn0 – Guest – peachpetals – DiraLeeXiOh **

**Baby – ibob**

.

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
